Souffler sur les braises
by Oceanna
Summary: Série d'os - univers alternatif : Leverage. Fu Yao a passé sa première carrière à déjouer des arnaques. Maintenant, elle est devenue la conscience d'un groupe d'arnaqueur pour le bien public, avec Wuji en stratège, Xiaoqi en hacker, Jingzhi en hitter et Zhu en grifter et en voleuse.
1. Ou Fuyao retrouve un vieil ami

A/N : Tout est entièrement de la faute d'Ahé. Elle m'a fait regardé la série, m'a vendu l'idée d'un AU Leverage et m'a regardé me dépêtrer avec. Je vais publié les 6 premiers chapitres qui sont déjà écrits dans un ordre chronologique. Si d'aventure je devrais en écrire plus, les choses deviendront un peu plus confuses...

édit du 21-03-2020 : Changé une erreur de ma part qui me frustrait sur le nom de la compagnie d'assurance de FuYao qui devient M.M. Inc (Montagne mystique / mount mystic) plus une mini relecture pour enlever les rares fautes de frappes que j'ai pu voir et clarifier certaines phrases.

* * *

**Où Fu Yao retrouve un vieil ami**

.

C'est de la déformation professionnelle. Ou ex-professionnelle, plutôt, mais qui a le temps pour le ce genre de détails ? Toujours est-il que lorsque sa collègue commence à décrire la manière dont sa pharmacie a brusquement augmenté le coût de ses médicaments, Fu Yao écoute d'une oreille qui se dresse peu à peu. Il y a quelque chose de pas net.

Alors évidemment, elle lui propose de l'accompagner la fois suivante pour rencontrer un responsable. Elle ne promet rien, affirme qu'à deux parfois les choses sont plus simples et passe sa soirée à faire des recherches sur le prix des antihistaminiques.

Sans les ressources de M.M. Inc., cependant, elle ne peut pas faire grand chose à part bluffer. Sous les yeux grands ouverts de sa collègue, elle frappe du poing sur la table et délivre un petit discours qui n'a de vrai que l'assurance qu'elle dégage et les noms de ses anciens collègues. Sa collègue a le remboursement qu'elle demande "parce que vous êtes une vieille cliente". Mais pour le reste... Il n'y a rien à faire. Elle retourne le problème pendant une semaine dans son esprit mais n'arrive à rien de plus qu'un vague plan pour contacter l'agent du FBI avec qui elle collaborait lors de ses enquêtes – et qui sait ce qu'il a pu entendre depuis son départ à son sujet ?

C'est donc avec un sentiment diffus d'insatisfaction qu'elle s'avachit dans son canapé le samedi soir en ouvrant sa canette de bière et se demande ce qu'elle va pouvoir regarder pendant sa soirée. Elle ne s'attend pas à ce qu'on toque à sa porte. Sa voisine du dessus ?

Mais non, ce n'est pas le visage souriant de la petite vieille dame qu'elle a aidé il y a deux semaines qui attend sur le palier. Elle contemple quelques seconde l'homme qui lui fait face avec un grand sourire qui dissimule sa gêne – il se balancerait sur ses pieds s'il ne portait pas un pack de bières qu'il tient à la main.

« Xiaoqi ?, demande-t-elle.

-Heeeey ! Ça faisait longtemps ! »

Ce n'est pas une explication, évidemment. Elle hésite une seconde avant de s'effacer pour le laisser rentrer. Cela fait plusieurs années qu'ils ne se sont plus vus. Elle l'a toujours regretté, parce que Xiaoqi et elle ont été inséparables depuis l'enfance et qu'elle n'a jamais cessé de le considérer comme le petit frère qu'elle n'a jamais eu. Ils ne se sont pas quittés sur une dispute, ce qui est un témoignage de leur amitié passée, mais avec le sentiment que c'était inévitable au vu de la direction résolument opposée que prenaient leurs carrières – lui s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans des arnaques informatiques douteuses et elle commençant sa carrière au sein de M.M. Inc. et gagnant une compréhension nouvelle de ses activités.

Et maintenant, Xiaoqi s'enfonce dans son canapé avec un soupir d'aise et elle s'appuie contre sa bibliothèque en croisant les bras. Il l'aurait prévenue de sa venue, s'il voulait seulement renouer leurs liens maintenant qu'elle a changé de carrière et elle est incapable de deviner les raisons de sa visite.

Évidemment, son ami fait les choses en son temps et insiste pour lui demander de ses nouvelles, démontrant une connaissance troublante de ses activités depuis qu'elle a claqué la porte de M.M. Inc. Elle ne peut pas vraiment se plaindre, puisqu'elle a aussi une connaissance bien trop précise de la suite de sa carrière depuis la dernière fois qu'ils se sont vus. Enfin, sa seconde bière terminée, Xiaoqi se redresse et pose ses coudes sur ses genoux.

« J'ai besoin de toi, admet-il. »

Elle hausse un sourcil. Elle est prête à parier qu'il n'a pas besoin d'elle pour revenir sur le droit chemin. Effectivement, il commence à lui décrire une arnaque élaborée pour une compagnie pharmaceutique qui prévoit de lancer un nouveau produit bientôt. Plus elle l'écoute, plus elle a l'impression que cela pourrait fonctionner tant que les personnes autour veulent faire leur travail vite – et il y en a beaucoup qui n'ont pas le temps de faire plus.

« Tout ça me semble largement plus de ta spécialité que de la mienne, finit-elle par répondre. »

Il passe une main sur sa nuque, embarrassé.

« Oui, et non. En fait, c'est une arnaque qui a besoin de plusieurs personnes. Et... tu me connais. Bosser avec les autres, tout ça... Mes partenaires habituels ne sont pas disponibles, dans une semaine ils vont faire leur annonce et tout tombera à l'eau. J'ai des gens en tête, ils seront intéressés vu les bénéfices, mais... »

Un soupir.

« J'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui serve de référent. Quelqu'un honnête et qui sait comment on fonctionne pour ne pas se faire embobiner qui garantisse qu'à la fin, tout le monde va repartir avec sa part. »

Elle comprend mieux pourquoi il s'adresse à elle, mais…

« Pourquoi cela m'intéresserait-il ?

-Hmm ? Oh ! Ben, pendant que je faisais ma surveillance, j'ai vu ta petite scène dans une des pharmacies avec qui ils travaillent. Comme il n'y a toujours pas de conséquences, je pense que tu ne peux rien faire seule. Donc... Tu vas pouvoir réparer une injustice… ou aider ton amie… »

Les mots sont un peu hésitants sur la fin. Fu Yao soupire, réfléchit.

Ah ! Qui tente-t-elle de convaincre ? Elle meurt d'envie de leur faire ravaler leur arrogance, et elle ne travaille plus pour M.M. Inc.

"D'accord."

C'est une décision irréfléchie, mais c'est exactement le même élan et les mêmes instincts qui ont fait sa première carrière.

.

Évidemment, rien ne se passe comme prévu du début jusqu'à la fin. Elle se retrouve à centraliser toutes les opérations pour les trois autres qui ne savent se mettre d'accord qu'à son propos, une tâche qui n'est pas si différente de ce qu'elle faisait pour M.M. Inc.. Leur plus grosse difficulté est la difficulté qu'ont les trois autres à former une équipe soudée, comme l'avait prévu Xiaoqi. Fu Yao profite à sa juste valeur de voir les talents de Little Tail quand elle en connaît la finalité au lieu de devoir la suivre avec plusieurs longueur de retard, et d'ordonner à Jingzhi de neutraliser des gardes au lieu de devoir constater qu'ils sont inconscients.

Ils réussissent à s'infiltrer dans le système avec seulement un quart d'heure de retard sur le plan prévu. Une ronde de vigile aléatoire les obligent à se cacher et à perdre une autre demi-heure, mais ils parviennent à récupérer une copie des documents demandés et à s'exfiltrer du bâtiment sans attirer l'attention sur leur visite. Fu Yao rentre chez elle et ouvre une bonne bouteille de vin avec la satisfaction du travail bien fait.

Deux jours plus tard, non seulement quelqu'un les a signalés au FBI – une découverte fortuite de Xiaoqi qui planifiait un séjour culinaire à travers la Chine – mais ils n'ont pas été payés. Fu Yao a vérifié cela elle-même quatre fois en ordonnant à Xiaoqi de pirater tous les comptes de leurs alliés pour vérifier qu'un petit malin n'a pas volé la part des trois autres.

D'appels de menaces en rencontres tendues, ils finissent par se faire encercler par les flics dans un entrepôt censé être sûr. Ils s'enfuient, les sèment grâce à un grand numéro d'improvisation de Little Tail et se retrouvent dans un appartement dont Xiaoqi leur assure qu'il est impossible à repérer. Là, Little Tail fait les cent pas, le visage orageux, Xiaoqi mange des céréales l'air rageur, Jingzhi est appuyée contre le mur en jouant avec un couteau, et Fu Yao voit ses maigres projets d'avenir et de reprise d'étude disparaître lentement devant l'évidence.

Ils se sont fait manipuler du début à la fin.

Elle a envie de casser quelque chose.

Ils se sont fait manipulés et si quelqu'un ne trouve pas une solution très rapidement, ils vont se faire arrêter. Elle retourne machinalement son portable dans ses mains.

Elle connaît cette stratégie et l'a mise en place très souvent : encerclez un groupe, laissez les mariner dans leur angoisse et le groupe se divisera. L'ironie de la situation la ferait presque rire si ce n'est qu'elle sait qu'ils ne se connaissent pas depuis assez longtemps pour rester souder plus longtemps, à moins d'avoir une solution miraculeuse dans l'heure qui arrive.

Elle n'a pas de solution parce qu'elle n'est pas assez assez bonne tacticienne pour faire usage d'eux. Cela faisait rager son supérieur : tu es tout dans l'instinct, lui reprochait-il. Que feras-tu le jour où ce ne sera pas suffisant ? Il te faut une meilleure vision d'ensemble !

Elle n'a ni tous les faits, ni assez de connaissance pour savoir comment faire fonctionner leur petit groupe de manière cohérente pour les sortir du piège.

Mais elle connaît quelqu'un qui sait faire cela.

Elle inspire longuement et jure comme un charretier pendant cinq minutes. Puis elle demande à Xiaoqi de s'assurer que ses appels ne soient pas tracés, et dès qu'il lui donne son feu vert, sélectionne dans ses contacts celui qui porte le nom sibyllin de _Mytho_.

Sans surprise, il répond dans les trois premières sonneries.

« J'ai besoin de ta cervelle, annonce-t-elle. »

Au son de son rire, elle sait que l'appel sera frustrant.


	2. Ou Wuji rencontre un docteur

A/N : Apparemment, j'ai donné une courgette imprévue à Ahé. Donc le deuxième chapitre, qui... en fait, temporellement, se passe avant le premier. Désolée ? C'est plus clair cet ordre là dans ma tête...

Je ne sais pas quand je clarifierai cela, donc : j'ai inverser une partie des arcs (si je garde les autres) de Wuji. On commence par son dernier arc à Mégrez, puis on repart au début...

* * *

**Où Wuji rencontre un docteur**

.

La première fois qu'on lui apporte Wuji, il a reçu deux balles, l'une au bras, l'autre à la cuisse. Les hommes qui l'ont amené jusqu'aux urgences sont dans le couloir, calmes et patients. Professionnels. Pas de réaction quand on leur dit que son état est encore incertain parce que l'une des balles est mal logée. Pas de larmes, pas de colère, pas de prières. De la tension, certainement, mais pas le genre qui se retournera contre lui si l'opération échoue.

Cela fait des années qu'il n'a pas échoué.

Quand il ressort de la salle d'opération pour annoncer que le patient va bien et qu'il pourra sortir de l'hôpital bientôt, cependant, il est surpris par le soulagement qui règne sur le petit groupe. Jusqu'à présent, rien dans leur attitude ne laissait deviner ce qui soudain ressemble à une affection sincère.

Et puis il est appelé par une autre urgence et il n'y pense plus jusqu'à recevoir une carte de remerciement et une fleur en pot d'un certain Wuji.

.

La seconde fois, il apprend qu'on l'a demandé par son nom avec assez d'assurance – ou de menaces – que l'infirmière de permanence n'ose pas discuter.

Il toise Wuji qui lui sourit éhontément pendant que les hommes vident la pièce sauf un qui a l'intelligence de ne pas trop se rapprocher.

« Vous savez, je ne suis pas le seul docteur talentueux de l'établissement. Mes collègues sont aussi capables que moi de recoudre vos blessures, lui fait-il remarquer froidement.

-Je sais, répond Wuji. »

Et parce qu'il ne veut pas lui laisser le dernier mot malgré ce qu'il devine à propos de la profession de son patient, il grommelle :

« Vraiment, avec tant d'hommes de mains, comment vous arrivez à être encore blessé ? »

Un silence. L'homme toujours présent dont Yue suppose qu'il s'agit de son second, se racle la gorge :

« C'est que monsieur insiste pour une question de fiert…

-N'oublie pas ta place, le coupe Wuji. »

L'homme se tait, mais il a un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, comme son supérieur.

.

La fois suivante, Yue n'est pas en train de le soigner, mais en train de s'embourber dans une discussion avec un patient qui ne veut pas finir. C'est le type même des conversations qu'il déteste recevoir : il est payé pour soigner des gens, pas pour faire montre de sa compassion. Il en a – il en aura toujours – mais il ne peut pas se permettre de se lier affectivement avec toutes les personnes qu'il croise dans la journée. Et il y a les gens comme l'homme en face de lui, qui reste dans l'attente de quelque chose qui vient au-delà de ce qu'il peut leur donner. Il n'a jamais su jouer assez la comédie pour les satisfaire et voit l'homme se frustrer sans savoir comment le calmer. Le couloir est désespérément vide de personnel qui pourrait jouer les médiateurs.

« Il y a un problème ? »

Wuji est là, les mains dans le dos et les manches de chemise relevée, un sourire curieux sur les lèvres. L'exemple parfait du fils de bonne famille à qui on accorderait volontiers sa confiance. Yue le regarde faire : en quelques secondes, le patient lui mangerait presque dans la main. Il serait presque admiratif, si la situation ne jouait pas sur tellement de limites des règles de déontologie.

Dix minutes plus tard, le patient accepte enfin l'ordonnance et quitte l'étage.

« Je n'avais pas besoin de votre aide, dit-il froidement.

-Doc, ne soyez pas si cruel ! »

C'est dit avec légèreté. Yue lève les yeux au ciel.

« Ne vous mêlez pas nos rapports avec les patients. »

Il sent le moment où la lumière moqueuse dans les yeux de Wuji disparaît, remplacée par de la distance – c'est d'autant plus visible qu'elle a toujours été présente jusque là. Sans elle, Wuji prend quelques années supplémentaires. Yue n'arrive pas à s'empêcher de poser une main sur son avant-bras et de dire :

« Merci pour votre aide. »

Il reçoit un sourire en coin pour toute réponse.

.

Au fil du temps, Wuji et son équipe deviennent des habitués de l'établissement. Ils paient rubis sur l'ongle et sont polis avec tout le monde. Tout le monde sait que s'ils viennent si souvent, c'est parce que leurs raisons ne sont pas très catholiques, mais jamais la police ne vient poser de question à leur propos, ce qui rassure le personnel – tout comme le fait qu'ils sont généralement assez bien habillés pour ne pas rentrer dans la catégorie des oubliés sociaux qui passent par les urgences.

Yue est presque devenu leur référent, par la grâce de l'intérêt inexplicable de Wuji. Il suppose que c'est parce qu'il n'a jamais eu peur de lui et qu'ils partagent le même humour pince sans rire. Mais comment en être certain ?

Et puis un jour, Wuji toque à la porte de son bureau, le visage fermé.

« J'ai une faveur à vous demander. »

Yue le regarde dans les yeux :

« Je ne vous aiderai pas à cacher un cadavre. »

Un rire qui ressemble à un cri échappe à Wuji.

« J'ai des hommes pour ça. Mais j'ai besoin de l'avis de quelqu'un de confiance mais qui ne connaît pas le contexte. »

Yue hausse un sourcil.

« Et si je refuse ?

-Je chercherai quelqu'un d'autre et tout continuera comme avant. C'est une faveur, pas du chantage. »

Yue réfléchit un instant. Il est presque certain que son patient est honnête. Wuji doit sentir son hésitation parce qu'il rajoute :

« C'est personnel. Familial. Rien à voir avec le boulot. »

Il est presque certain que la ligne entre les deux est très floue, mais il finit par hocher la tête. C'est stupide. Wuji a un sourire comme une cicatrice et s'approche enfin de son bureau. Il sort une enveloppe de la poche de son veston qu'il fait glisser vers lui.

« C'est une prescription explique-t-il. On m'a affirmé récemment que les dosages étaient nocifs. Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai. »

Yue grimace :

« Il y a toujours…

-Il y a toujours des cas particuliers, le coupe Wuji. Mais vous pourrez me dire si… cela a du sens, non ? S'il les effets secondaires sont violents, ce genre de choses ? »

le docteur perçoit son hésitation.

« Si je vous dit que je ne vois pas de problème dans la prescription ?

-Alors il n'y en a pas.

-Et s'il y en a un ? Que ferez-vous ? »

Wuji secoue la tête. Il hésite, plus longtemps qu'un homme qui s'est fait soigner régulièrement pour des coups de couteau et des balles ne le ferait pour décider de tuer quelqu'un.

« Je ne sais pas, répond-il finalement. Je ne sais vraiment pas. »

Il soupire. Pour la première depuis qu'ils se connaissent, il a l'air défait. Yue l'a déjà vu dopé aux opiacés, il l'a déjà vu pâle et vidé de son sang. Il l'a vu ravaler des cris de douleur et il l'a vu réconforter ses subordonnés blessés. Mais c'est la première fois qu'il semble avoir l'âge qui est écrit sur sa carte d'assurance. Et Yue, qui n'a pas plus de deux ans sur lui, pense : « il est si jeune ».

.

La fois suivante, Wuji est seul et il frappe à la porte de son appartement. Yue ne lui demande pas comment il connaît son adresse. Il suppose qu'ils ont créé un dossier sur lui depuis un moment déjà. L'idée devrait plus le déranger, mais il a plus envie de savoir si sa fausse identité a tenu le choc. S'ils ont découvert son passé, cependant, ils ont tous été assez délicat pour ne pas le mentionner.

Wuji n'a pas de blessures graves. Une épaule déboîtée, certes, mais enfin, rien qui ne nécessite son intervention. Il ne dit rien, ni remarque sarcastique, ni question étrange, ni… rien.

« Hey, doc, murmure Wuji. Vous pouvez me prescrire des somnifères, en plus ? »

Yue le considère. Cernes marqués. Tic nerveux au niveau des paupières. Certes, la fatigue est plus ou moins visible selon les personnes, mais clairement, il ne doit pas beaucoup dormir depuis plusieurs jours. Mais c'est une chose de remarquer cela et c'en est une autre de laisser un presque inconnu avec une boîte de somnifère assez puissants pour nécessiter une ordonnance.

« Ce n'est pas ma spécialité, répond-il. »

Wuji a un sourire amer.

« Une conscience professionnelle, murmure-t-il. Je savais que j'avais une bonne raison de vous apprécier, doc. Néanmoins, j'ai… »

Il s'interrompt, secoue la tête au lieu d'insister de nouveau. Yue soupire. Wuji n'avait aucune raison de venir chez lui pour une épaule déboîtée. Il tourne les talons pour fouiller dans une étagère et sortir les siens, et sort une pilule qu'il fait glisser sur le comptoir avant de glisser la boîte dans sa poche.

« Restez la nuit, propose-t-il. »

.

Le lendemain, Yue est réveillé par une odeur de café et une tasse d'expresso à réveiller un mort. Wuji est debout et ses mouvements sont hésitants. Le somnifère doit encore faire son effet. C'est la raison pour laquelle Yue déteste les prendre. Avoir l'impression que ses pensées existent dans un brouillard cotonneux est… désagréable.

« Hey, doc, fait Wuji. »

Il est en t-shirt et boxer et s'est servi dans la cuisine comme s'il était chez lui. Il tourne sa tasse entre ses mains sans la boire.

« Xuanyuan Yue, fait-il et Yue se fige. Tu n'as jamais voulu te venger ? »

Il avale sa salive. Le nom est celui d'un étranger. Devrait être celui d'un étranger. Il n'a pas hésité à y réagir. Les yeux de Wuji sont sombres et promettent des flammes glacées pour ses ennemis.

« Je ne suis pas une distraction, répond-il. Si vous pensez m'utiliser… »

Il s'interrompt. Il y a eu encore un petit encart dans le journal pour célébrer le gala de charité de Qi Zhen et il est encore plein d'une colère glacée.

« Si vous voulez m'utilisez, soyez honnête, corrige-t-il. Je veux me venger, mais je ne suis pas un pion qui se laissera déplacer à votre convenance. »

Une telle image n'est pas inhabituelle dans leurs conversations. Wuji joue des gens comme d'autres des pièces d'échec. Pourtant, le jeune homme tique et détourne les yeux.

« Non, répond-il d'une voix rauque. Vous n'êtes pas un pion, doc. »


	3. Où l'équipe se fracture

_**A/N :** Je ne pense pas écrire l'intervalle parce que je ne sais pas écrire les missions de Leverage... Mais pensez à un enchaînement d'arnaques sur des filiales d'un empire pharmaceutique (c'est comme ça que j'ai adapté Deep Water)._

_**Résumé** : Après plusieurs missions, Deep Water est tombé. Cela devrait être une raison de se réjouir si le prix n'avait pas été aussi élevé._

* * *

**Où l'équipe se fracture**

**.**

« Au moins, dit Xiaoqi en jouant les éternels optimistes, il nous a envoyé ni les flics ni le FBI. »

Il n'est même pas convaincu par ce qu'il est en train de dire. Comment le peut-il ? Non seulement Wuji est partie avec la moitié de l'argent qu'ils ont amassé depuis le début de leur entreprise, mais ils sont en train de découvrir l'étendue de leur crédulité quant à l'ensemble des plans qu'ils ont élaboré contre Deep Water et ses succursales au fil des flash d'informations.

« Ils nous a utilisé du début jusqu'à la fin, murmure Jingzhi. »

Elle joue avec son couteau, et il n'arrive pas à savoir si elle est impressionnée ou en colère.

« Tout ces gens, murmure Little Tail. C'est notre faute, hein ?

-Non, la coupe froidement Jingzhi. C'est la faute des plans de restructuration des entreprises et des nouveaux propriétaires ou des actionnaires. Ce sont eux qui ont pris ces décisions. »

Xiaoqi ne lui répond pas que leur décision est lié à leurs actions contre Deep Water et que s'ils étaient abstenus, la revente des usines et des bureaux n'aurait pas lieu d'être. Il tourne la tête vers Fu Yao. Elle est assise sur le canapé, un genoux remonté sur lequel elle a posé son menton, et elle se ronge l'ongle du pouce. Elle n'a rien dit depuis qu'ils ont découvert que Wuji a pris la fuite, et même avant, depuis qu'elle suit la chute de Deep Water, il est compliqué de lui faire décrocher plus d'une phrase.

.

« Je vais partir. »

L'annonce de Fu Yao coupe les conversations avec la facilité d'un couteau dans du beurre. Elle ne surprend personne, parce qu'ils sentent que la jeune femme hésite depuis une semaine – depuis qu'ils savent avec certitude qu'ils n'ont tous été que des pions dans le jeu de Wuji et, apparemment, du doc.

« Tu es sûre de toi ? »

La question vient de Little Tail, qui darde de grands yeux suppliants dans sa direction. Fu Yao a un sourire presque invisible et s'approche d'elle pour poser une main sur son épaule, ce qui se transforme en étreinte.

« Mais on pourra quand même te voir, hein ?, demande la jeune fille. Tu n'as pas encore deviné mon vrai prénom. »

-Bien sûr, murmure Fu Yao. Juste… pas comme maintenant. »

Xiaoqi est juste derrière Little Tail pour réclamer sa part d'étreinte. Fu Yao rit doucement et referme ses bras sur lui.

« On viendra t'embêter, annonce-t-il d'une voix étouffée par l'émotion. Tout le temps. »

Son amie ne proteste pas. Jingzhi se lève à son tour et lui tends la main, professionnelle.

« Appelle-moi si un de tes clients a besoin d'un coup de poing dans la figure.

-Appelle-moi quand tu veux, répond Fu Yao avec un pâle sourire. »

Elles échangent une franche poignée de main, puis Fu Yao se retourne, ramasse son sac et s'en va sans rien ajouter. Le silence se referme sur les trois occupants qui restent. Jingzhi est la première à le rompre :

« Si elle s'en va, je pars aussi, annonce-t-elle. Cela n'a aucun sens de rester. »

Ils restent immobiles.

« Vous pensez qu'il pourrait la faire changer d'avis ?, murmure Little Tail.

-Pas après ce qu'il nous a fait faire, répond Xiaoqi. »

Le silence retombe pendant quelques minutes.

« Il a pris toute ma part, murmure Jingzhi sombrement. Si seulement je pouvais…

-Il a fait du mal à ma sœur, dit Little Tail. Et il est parti sans s'excuser ! »

Les deux femmes se regardent en silence, et puis elles se tournent vers le dernier membre de leur équipe.

« Xiaoqi, tu as vraiment tout essayé pour retrouver la trace de Wuji et de son prétendu docteur ?, demande doucereusement Jingzhi. »

Le jeune homme sent une sueur froide couler le long de son dos

.

« Merci d'être venue, dit Jingzhi. C'est urgent. »

Fu Yao lui sourit :

« J'avais dit que je viendrais vous rendre visite. »

En vérité, elle ne l'a jamais fait depuis son départ. Elle a accepté des invitations au restaurant de Little Tail, a répondu aux appels de Jingzhi et n'a jamais mis Xiaoqi à la porte quand il toquait à son appartement, mais elle n'est jamais revenue non plus au bureau, ni n'a cherché d'elle-même à les recontacter.

Xiaoqi et Little Tail l'attendent devant la salle de réunion. Fu Yao fronce les sourcils : ce n'est pas normal. Ou peut-être que les choses ont changé depuis son départ ?

« Tu es là, s'exclame Little Tail en se jetant à son cou. Enfin ! On a un cadeau pour toi ! »

Fu Yao cligne des yeux.

« Ce n'est pas un projet ?

-Non, répond Xiaoqi. Enfin, si. J'ai sué sang et eau pour y arriver !

-Tu parles, réplique immédiatement Jingzhi. C'est moi qui ait fait toute la partie physique ! Mais ce n'est pas grave. L'important c'est ta surprise. »

Xiaoqi lui tapote l'épaule.

« Tu dis tout le temps que parfois, distribuer des coups de poing était le moyen le plus sain de régler un problème, explique-t-il. Donc… Voilà.

-C'est très thérapeutique, confirme Little Tail avec légèreté pendant que Jingzhi hoche la tête. »

Fu Yao les dévisage, et, voyant qu'ils ne veulent pas en dire plus, se décide à ouvrir la porte.

Elle reste figée.

Wuji est menotté à un siège. Il est assis comme un prince sur son trône malgré les menottes – où ont-ils trouvé un modèle capable de lui résister ? – mais son visage se trouble quand il la voit. Il a un œil au beurre noir.

La dernière fois qu'ils se sont vus, c'était juste après la dernière partie de leur plan contre Deep Water, quand les masques sont tombés et qu'elle a contemplé l'étendue de sa naïveté.

« Tu n'as épargné personne, avait-elle dit. Est-ce que nous sommes tous des pions que tu peux déplacer à ta guise ? »

Elle avait cru que sa question était rhétorique, mais il s'était raidi comme si elle l'avait menacé. Il n'avait rien dit de plus, ni explication, ni excuse. Il avait juste regardé Qi Zhen se faire arrêter et avait disparu dans la nature avec la moitié de leur argent et le Doc.

Elle a imaginé leurs retrouvailles.

Elle ne sait toujours pas si elle a envie de lui envoyer un autre coup de poing que celui qu'il a déjà reçu ou si elle veut…

Elle s'assoie lourdement sur le siège, et passe sans réfléchir une jambe par-dessus l'accoudoir. Wuji la regarde comme si… Non. Peut-elle vraiment croire à tout ça ? Cela n'a rien empêché la première fois !

« Pourquoi avoir menti ?, demande-t-elle. Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit la vérité ? »

Pourquoi lui avoir laissé croire qu'elle rendait justice et qu'elle rectifiait des torts ? Oh, elle a aidé à faire tomber des personnes qui le méritaient, mais à quel prix ? Quelle justice est-ce quand les puissants entraînent dans leur chute tant d'anonymes qui n'ont rien fait ? Si elle avait su, pour le Doc, pour leurs projets… Les aurait-elle aidé tout de même ? Elle a eu beau tourner cette question dans tous les sens, elles n'est toujours pas sûre de sa réponse.

« Laisse-moi t'inviter au restaurant, dit Wuji. »

Elle le regarde. Vient-il bien de…

« En guise d'excuse, insiste-t-il avec son sourire en coin insupportable. Nous serons plus confortables pour discuter qu'ici. »

Elle avale sa salive. Elle sait qu'elle devrait refuser, mais…

Elle n'aurait jamais du enregistrer son numéro de téléphone la première fois, et elle l'a fait.


	4. Première rencontre

_**A/N :** Ceci est un OS écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du Fof, où nous avons une heure pour écrire à partir d'un mot, ici « étreinte »._

.

_**Première rencontre**_

.

Comme souvent dans les visites pour lesquelles M.M. Inc l'envoie, Fu Yao se retrouve plongée dans un imbroglio qu'elle doit démêler avant de pouvoir atteindre une quelconque conclusion.

La clef de celui-ci est sans doute le tableau volé quelques heures après son arrivée, un Zhao Wou-Ki, l'œuvre la plus chère de la collection de leur client. La seule bonne nouvelle, c'est que sa couverture tient toujours malgré l'enquête et les tensions. Au milieu des suspicions – détournement de l'argent pour l'équipement de sécurité, complicité du gardien en poste, mensonge du propriétaire qui n'a jamais eu cette toile pour augmenter la valeur de ses biens hypothéqués – Fu Yao ne peut pas s'empêcher de revenir toujours sur l'investisseur arrivé en même temps qu'elle. C'est stupide : elle ferait mieux de compléter son rapport avec l'estimation complète des dettes qu'a accumulé le client pour que M.M. Inc puisse déclarer que leur contrat est annulé pour cause de fausses informations.

Seulement voilà : elle est certaine d'avoir vu l'investisseur à l'aéroport. Il était en train de décliner son nom parce que ses bagages avaient disparus. Et, quelques heures plus tard, lorsqu'un homme qui portait le même nom lui avait été présenté, il n'avait pas la même silhouette ni la même voix. Personne n'a pu confirmer ou infirmer ses doutes puisque n'avait jamais rencontré l'homme auparavant.

L'investisseur est donc un menteur, sans nul doute, probablement un arnaqueur, mais a-t-il un lien avec cette histoire de tableau ?

C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouve dans le bureau qu'on a généreusement prêté à ce mystérieux investisseur à essayer de fouiller dans ses dossiers le plus rapidement possible tout en ignorant la petite voix qui lui répète que ce n'est pas dans son périmètre. Évidemment, c'est au moment où elle se résigne à une retraite stratégique, qu'elle entend des pas s'approcher de la porte et voit avec un sentiment de fatalité la poignée tourner. Le menteur rentre dans la pièce.

Une personne normale aurait l'air surprise ou outragée à moins d'une bonne excuse – et Fu Yao n'en a pas préparé car il était censé manger avec leur futur ex-client – mais l'investisseur lui sourit, une expression lente à venir mais définitivement pleine de l'intention de séduire.

« On dirait qu'une petite souris a mis son museau là où elle ne devrait pas fouiller. »

Dans la bouche d'un autre, cela ressemblerait à une menace, et elle se demande si elle doit s'inquiéter, parce que seul un sociopathe serait capable de planifier sa mort tout en ayant ce sourire-là. Et puis, avec un clignement d'œil :

« Je ne dirais aucun secret si vous vous taisez vous aussi. »

Elle le considère longuement. Quel prix a son silence ? Peut-elle lui tirer plus d'informations ? Doit-elle comprendre que sa couverture n'est pas suffisante – ce qui le place soudain comme l'adversaire le plus redoutable dans cette affaire – ou a-t-il atteint une conclusion erronée ?

« Je ne traite pas avec les mythomanes, finit-elle par répondre. »

C'est un test, et elle y gagne un autre sourire, plus amusé.

« Vous me blessez. Je suis certains que nous pourrions être des partenaires intéressants l'un pour l'autre. M.M. assurances, n'est-ce pas ?

-De quoi parlez-vous ?, répète-t-elle en jouant la surprise sans beaucoup de conviction. »

Il secoue la tête avec le même manque de sérieux et se rapproche d'elle. Elle se prépare à sentir un couteau contre son ventre – c'est un réflexe, maintenant – mais il se penche contre elle pour atteindre le bureau et saisir les documents qu'elle vient de parcourir sans trouver les informations qui l'intéressent. Elle respire une bouffée de son eau de toilette, quelque chose d'un peu épicé sûrement de prix, et refuse de reculer alors qu'elle sent contre son épaule un bras aussi musclé que le promettait la coupe de son costume – oui, elle l'a remarqué depuis le début avec un mélange d'irritation et d'amusement. Il se redresse lentement, et elle perçoit du coin de son œil qu'il a l'air toujours aussi amusé.

Au moment où il va finir de se reculer et quitter son espace personnel, ils entendent tous les deux des pas et quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Elle ouvre de grands yeux – se faire surprendre ici une seconde fois risque de détruire totalement sa couverture. Il a le temps de lui faire un clin d'œil, de murmurer :

« Jouez le jeu. »

Il saisit son épaule et passe une main sur sa nuque et elle sent son souffle se bloquer avant de réaliser que malgré ses gestes, il n'est pas en train de lui imposer une étreinte, juste l'apparence d'une. Avec une pensée irritée sur les clichés des romans d'espionnage, elle accepte l'excuse qu'il lui fourni et ne tente pas de se libérer alors qu'il dit à haute voix :

« Entrez ! »

Elle a à peine le temps de poser ses propres mains sur ses épaules et de détourner la tête. Elle réprime à grand peine son agacement devant l'assurance suprême qu'il dégage, comme si elle n'avait d'autre choix que de lui obéir, et se concentre sur la vraisemblance de l'image qu'ils donnent. Est-elle assez rouge ? Assez décoiffée ? Elle a l'impression qu'on pourrait faire cuire un œuf sur ses joues.

« Monsieur ? Boss Lin vous cherc… Oh. »

Oh, en effet, songe-t-elle en retenant une vague d'amusement teinté d'irritation. Elle tourne un peu la tête et chuchote aussi sauvagement que possible, malgré l'inutilité flagrante de la menace :

« Rapprochez-vous et vous pourrez dire adieu à votre descendance. »

Elle sent ses épaule tressauter, réalise qu'il a ravalé un rire. Pourtant, son visage est un masque d'impatience indolente quand il se tourne vers la jeune secrétaire qui est plus rouge que Fu Yao elle-même. Rien dans son attitude n'évoqu l'intelligence acérée qu'il a laissé entrevoir il y a quelques minutes.

« Oui ? Que veux Lin si _urgemment_ ?

-Il… Vous aviez parlé de manger avec lui et il vous attend, bafouille la jeune femme. La réservation est… »

La réponse provoque un geignement plaintif, digne d'un riche héritier qui ne veut pas qu'on l'ennuie.

« Vous ne pouvez pas dire que j'ai une migraine? supplie-t-il d'une voix traînante. Ou que j'ai des dossiers à finir ?

-Monsieur…, hésite la secrétaire qui est loyale à son patron avant un inconnu.

-Oui, je sais, gémit-il. Dites à Lin que j'arrive. J'arrive, j'arrive. Et maintenant, pourriez-vous préserver la modestie de la demoiselle et quitter la pièce ? »

La porte est à peine refermée que Fu Yao se dégage d'un coup de hanche.

« Je ne suis pas une demoiselle, proteste-t-elle sans réfléchir à l'inanité de ses propos. »

Il a le culot de sourire :

« Mais ont-ils besoin de le savoir ? »

Elle lève les yeux au ciel. Sa couverture peut intégrer les rumeurs qui vont courir dans quelques heures. Elle a une petite idée de comment le tourner à son avantage – il y a toujours un moyen d'utiliser des gens qui la sous-estiment – mais elle ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être irritée par son manque de contrôle sur la situation.

« Secret pour secret ?, demande son interlocuteur. »

Elle serre les lèvres. L'intelligence voudrait qu'elle accepte et se tienne heureuse de cette résolution, mais sa fierté est plus difficile à faire taire, surtout qu'elle a une intuition. Devant son silence, le sourire de l'autre s'élargit.

« Bon, bon, puisque vous n'êtes pas satisfaite… Vous devriez trouver un moyen de fouiller dans les toilettes des hommes. Un petit oiseau m'a dit que le DVD manquant des caméras de surveillance s'y trouve, probablement dans le faux plafond. »

Elle ouvre de grands yeux.

« Là bas ? Mais… c'est une mauvaise idée.

-Mais que peut-on faire devant la bêtise humaine ?, rétorque-t-il avec amusement. »

Fu Yao lève les yeux au ciel, amusée malgré elle, tout en cherchant quand est-ce qu'elle pourrait se permettre d'aller dans les toilettes des hommes pour fouiller les faux plafonds sans se faire remarquer. Il est en train de finir de réajuster sa cravate.

« Marché conclu ?, insiste-t-il. »

Elle et hoche la tête au lieu de répondre – une tactique comme une autre pour éviter toute promesse qu'elle a toutes les chances de ne pas tenir. Il l'a bien compris, mais au lieu d'insister, il se recule vers la porte. Il la détaille d'un regard qui ne tente pas de dissimuler son désir, et, avec un clin d'œil salace ajoute :

« Si vous avez besoin d'une excuse, vous savez ou me trouver. »

Elle ne peut pas lui répondre, puisqu'il a ouvert la porte, mais il a vu son expression exaspérée et la porte de son bureau se referme sur son éclat de rire. Fu Yao passe une main sur son visage en soupirant.

Elle ne sait pas qui est ce type, mais il s'annonce comme une épine dans son pied.


End file.
